1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patch panels for communications use and, more particularly, to modular cabinetry for mounting patch panels thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In buildings and, more particularly, within communications connection closets in buildings, various transmission media typically are connected to each other and to incoming and outgoing lines by means, such as connectors, which are mounted to patch panels. Patch panels generally are mounted within a communications closet, such as to a wall or other mounting surface, and incorporate a series of connectors for interconnecting the various transmission media. Transmission media, such as copper wires formed into patch cord cordage, for instance, often incorporate plugs at their ends that are configured for mating with, for example, the plug-receiving cavities of jacks, which commonly serve as patch panel mounted connectors.
Once a patch cord plug is inserted into the plug-receiving cavity of a jack, the cordage of the patch cord typically extends away from the patch panel jack and tends to hang downwardly in front of the patch panel. When carefully dressed, these cords appear neat and orderly and can facilitate efficient patching efforts by a technician, because the patch cords and their associated jacks are readily accessible. However, when the patch cords are not carefully dressed, a general appearance of disorder can result as the cordage of the patch cords inherently tend to form loops in front of the patch panel. In extreme cases, the patch cords may become entangled or snarled with adjacent cords, thereby potentially hindering a technician's patching efforts.
In an effort to minimize the tendency of patch cords to snarl or become entangled with adjacent cords, technicians attempt to select patch cords for use in a patch panel that have a proper length, e.g. patch cords which, when appropriately connected, present a minimal amount of cordage slack. Oftentimes, when a technician is unable to provide a patch cord of proper length, slack in the patch cord typically is accommodated by meandering the excess cordage in and around the horizontal raceways of the patch panel. This configuration also contributes to a general appearance of disorder of the patch cords and also promotes cordage entanglement.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved patch panel which addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.